


What Happens In Vegas (When You're Drunk Off Your Ass)

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Las Vegas, Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Feferi make some potentially questionable choices in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas (When You're Drunk Off Your Ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AradialSymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/gifts).



> Written for aradial-symmetry on Tumblr. Prompt was "we accidentally got married in Vegas."

Aradia awoke with a pounding headache. Shit, how much had she had to drink last night? Clearly a fair bit--she couldn’t even remember much of what had happened.

 

She took stock of her situation. Okay, she knew she was in Vegas, and she knew she’d gone with her partners, and that Feferi had treated her to a girls’ night out on the town. Okay. That narrowed things down a bit. 

 

A  _ bit. _ Not by much.

 

She flopped over in bed, seeing Feferi still dozing next to her, snoring like a freight train. The shower was running, so she presumed Sollux was up and doing.

 

Aradia glanced at the clock. 11 AM--wow, she’d overslept something awful. Probably for the best, though, she supposed.

 

She managed to get out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes--and noting that there was  _ something _ on her hand, rubbing against her face, that hadn’t been there last time she checked.

 

She examined her hand, and saw a gold band on her ring finger.

 

“...Wow.”

 

That was all she could say.

 

The shower turned off, and Sollux came out into the main hotel room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Aradia wasn’t sure what the point was; the three of them had been dating for two years now, it wasn’t like she’d never seen his junk. 

 

“So,” Sollux said, “I’m gonna assume you just figured out what happened.”   
  


“I’ve got some idea, yeah,” Aradia replied groggily. “Accidental Vegas wedding?”

 

“Yeah, basically. Fuck, you two were so out of it when you got back to the hotel, but you kept talking about how you’re an honest woman now or some bullshit like that? And, you know, the wedding rings. I put the pieces together pretty quickly, but I can’t blame you for being confused.”

 

“Yeah, confusion is definitely a thing that happens when you’re drunk out of your mind.”

 

“Which you were.”

 

“I got that, thanks.” Aradia stuck her tongue out playfully. “So...should we wake Fef up and tell her?”

 

Sollux shrugged. “She’s probably hung over as shit. Better to let her sleep it off.” He looked Aradia over. “I’ll make some coffee, if you’d like, and maybe go get some ibuprofen.”

 

“That’d be nice. Both of those things.”

 

“Alright. I mean, I’d probably make the coffee anyway--I’m fucking exhausted. You know how I am in the mornings.”

 

“All too well.”

 

“Yeah. I’d just assume that neither of you have to deal with my grumpy bullshit.”

 

Sollux went to brew some coffee, while Aradia rooted around in her purse for some painkillers. Ah, there they were. She headed over to the sink to get some water, and swallowed the pills before heading back to sit on the bed, setting the water down on the nightstand.

 

Sollux was back before long, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. “Okay, remind me: cream and sugar or no?”

 

“Little cream would be nice.”

 

“Good, because I brought some.”

 

He set the cups down and added cream to both, plus a bit of sugar to his--he’d always hated the bitterness--before returning, handing the sugarless one to Aradia. “Feeling okay?”

 

“Hung over and still kind of confused, but yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not, like...upset about things, right?”

 

Aradia shrugged. “Not really. Shame that triad marriage isn’t really a thing, though. And that I’ve got basically no memory of my wedding.”

 

“Eh, weddings are boring as shit anyway,” Sollux replied, sipping his coffee and immediately setting it down. “Fucking hot coffee, my tongue is gonna feel gross for  _ days. _ ”

 

“Your fault for brewing it so hot,” Aradia teased.

 

“It’s not like there’s some brew-coffee-to-a-reasonable-temperature setting on that thing, AA.”

 

“Fair enough. I can still tease you about it, though.” 

 

She looked over at Feferi. The other woman had begun to stir, but was clearly not exactly awake yet.

 

“You gonna tell her?” Sollux asked.

 

“Of course. Someone’s gotta. We’ll see how she feels about the whole thing and go from there.”

  
(She woke up soon enough. They discussed it, and there was no annulment. No divorce. If their wedding happened as a drunken mistake in Vegas, so be it--but neither of them could really complain about the results.)


End file.
